


The Change: A Study on Ducks and Wolves

by tikkikwami



Series: Duck is a werewolf now [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Body Dysmorphia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Duck Newton, Transgender Duck Newton, Werewolves, lots of characters listed but only Duck and Indrid are in the majority of this, mild violence scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: The monstrous wolf-like creature in the center of the room, staring at each person one by one as if it was looking into their very soul. Duck couldn’t help but hold his breath, hoping it would somehow just leave. But luck wasn’t on his side that day.He sneezed.--A fic where Duck turns into a werewolf!





	1. The Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody. Thank you so much for your continued support. I really love reading your comments and the things y'all say really make my day. I appreciate you so much. <3
> 
> Here's to the beginning of a new series!

Duck stretched his arms over his head as Mama talked to Woodbridge. He didn’t particularly care to listen at the moment, because he wasn’t in a great mood, and honestly he wasn’t sure why he was there. 

Well, he knew why the Pine Guard was there: to find Thacker’s other journals.

And yeah, he was a part of the Pine Guard - but he didn’t know anything about Thacker, he’d lost his Chosen One strength so he wasn’t as helpful in battle, and he’d just gotten off of a sunrise shift at the station. He wasn’t very sharp at the moment, to say the least.

The sudden hush in the courtroom made Duck tune back in, surprised. Nobody was moving because they were all busy staring at… _it_. The monstrous wolf-like creature in the center of the room, staring at each person one by one as if it was looking into their very soul. Duck couldn’t help but hold his breath, hoping it would somehow just leave. But luck wasn’t on his side that day. 

He sneezed. 

And then there was chaos. Noise and movement all around him. A burst of pain on his left arm, and then black.

*

When Duck came to, he was in the Amnesty Lodge’s downstairs infirmary. He slowly sat up, wincing. What the hell happened?

It came back to him in a rush. The creature in the courtroom. The fucking sneeze, and the following disaster.

Blinking, Duck felt growing fear. He could… there was something in front of his face. He reached up and felt… a snout? His nose was at least an inch or two further from his face than before. He scrambled backward, his back hitting the bed’s headboard, and his heart was racing. What the fuck? He had a _snout_?

And his hands… Except for the palms, they were covered in brown fur. Panicked, Duck rolled up his uninjured arm’s sleeve and saw that yes, all of his skin was covered in fur now.

He was hyperventilating. He’d had anxiety attacks before, and he recognized it, but he’d never felt so powerless as now. His fucking body was _different_ and he had no idea what to do about it. And he was alone.

But not for long. He heard a knocking on the door, and he looked up to see Mama entering the room. She refused to meet his eyes. “How’re you feelin’, Duck?”

“I’m-” his voice was deeper and more growly than he was used to, and he instantly stopped talking. Instinctively, he let out a high-pitched, sad whine. Like a dog.

Embarrassed, he wiped away the tears on his face and stared down at his stupid furry hands. 

“D’you remember what happened?” she asked gently, sitting down at the foot of the bed, staring at the poster on the wall. It was for one of Ned’s Saturday Night Dead marathons. 

Duck nodded, not trusting himself to speak. 

“You were bitten by a werewolf,” Mama said. “You’re…” Then her voice trailed off. She cleared her throat. “You’re a werewolf, Duck.” 

He was already dizzy from all the crying, but this was too much. He leaned his head back against the wall with a heavy _thunk_. “You’ve gotta be fuckin’ kidding me,” he said, hating how his voice sounded. “I’m not- you’re- this is fucking stupid. This’s gotta be a dream. A real shitty dream if you ask me.” 

Mama finally looked at him with a pitying expression, and it hurt to realize what she was saying was true. “Mama, I can’t- I _can’t_ be a werewolf,” he told her in a choked voice, tears rolling down his cheeks again.

“Why don’t y’get some rest,” she sighed. Mama rubbed his arm comfortingly before leaving the room again. Leaving him alone. Again. 

*

Indrid was at a truckers’ stop on the highway stretching his legs when the vision hit him. Duck. 

Duck was going to be a werewolf. In every single future. There was a 100% possibility of it, regardless of anyone’s actions to prevent it. He could at least warn them. 

Jogging to the nearby pay phone, he pushed quarters through the slot and furiously dialed the Lodge. “This is Amnesty Lodge,” Barclay’s pleasant voice answered.

“Barclay, it’s Indrid, and I need you to listen very carefully,” he insisted. “Duck is going to become a werewolf. He’s going to lose a lot of blood. You need to go to the gate with emergency supplies right now.” 

“I- okay, yeah, I’m on it,” Barclay said shakily, and he hung up. Indrid breathed a sigh of relief. Duck’s chances of survival had just skyrocketed.

Now the bigger issue was the emotional repercussions of this change.

After finishing his snack, Indrid got back on the highway, now traveling in the opposite direction: back to Kepler.


	2. The Visitor

Duck finally fell back asleep after a while. His arm ached deeply, and he was hungry, but he figured it would be better to feel shitty while well-rested than to feel shitty and exhausted. So he went to sleep.

And when he woke up, it was because someone was knocking on his door. He felt a lot more rested than before. It was probably the morning by then.

Rubbing his eye, he leaned to turn on the lamp by the bed. “Come in,” he said while sitting up, his voice raspy with sleep.

“Hello, Duck,” Indrid said, walking into the room nonchalantly. “I hope this isn’t presumptuous of me, but I made you a disguise already to allow you to look how you were before.” He sat on the armchair by Duck’s bed and scooted it closer, then presented him with a small leather cord necklace with a single green glass bead on it. “You seemed pretty upset when you realized you’d changed.” 

Duck swallowed, trying to force down the knot of tension in his throat. Trying not to cry. “Thanks,” he whispered, moving to put on the necklace.

“Uh, hold on,” Indrid said with an awkward smile. “You’re- you’re going to be naked when you put on your disguise. I’d recommend having a spare set of clothes nearby when you put that on.” 

“Mama left me a change of clothes earlier,” he said, nodding to another chair in the room. “Why don’t you step out for a minute?” 

Indrid stood up and sighed with relief. “I’m glad you seem in better spirits,” he mused. “In many futures you were still panicking.” Then he left the room.

Privately, Duck was glad he’d calmed down, too. He wasn’t sure how he felt about Indrid seeming to know _so much_ about the situation, but there wasn’t much he could do about that.

When Duck put on the necklace, he sighed with relief. At least his vision wasn’t obstructed by a goddamn snout anymore. When he looked down to put his shirt on, he paused. 

There were no top surgery scars. Curiously, he looked lower and gasped. This disguise allowed him to be completely transitioned. He’d never gotten bottom surgery, and now he’d never have to. 

The shock made him feel numb. He put on his clothes and opened the door for Indrid before sitting back down on the bed.

Oddly, the pain in his arm was still there even though the wound was gone. “Uh, how’s that work?” Duck said, tapping the spot on his arm where the huge bite marks were just a moment before. Now it was just smooth skin. Even the gauze was gone.

“The wound, its dressings, and all of your clothes are still a part of your regular form right now,” Indrid told him, sitting down and folding his legs neatly. “They don’t just go away when you put on a disguise.” 

“Right,” Duck said absently. “Uh, and what happens when I put the disguise on again? I’m not gonna, y’know, I’m not gonna be fuckin’ naked every time, right? Because I gotta be honest, that might get inconvenient.” 

Indrid laughed. Duck noticed that he laughed at the right time, waiting for him to stop talking, and he hadn’t interrupted him yet. Had he been working on his manners? “No, whatever you have on you in your disguise will stay a part of the disguise when you take it off,” he said. “As in, if you take off that necklace, the clothes you’re wearing will disappear with the disguise and only reappear when you put the disguise back on.” 

“That’s… some really impressive magic,” Duck said, raising his eyebrows. He looked down at his hands and marveled at their non-furred status. 

Indrid was quiet for a moment. “I didn’t bring a mirror, but there should be one in the bathroom upstairs whenever you’re ready to take a look,” he said, his voice soft. “I really tried to make your disguise look the way I remembered from meeting you and from my visions, but if there’s anything you’d like me to change, just let me know.” 

Duck nodded, unsure how to ask the question. “Did you know I was trans?” he blurted out, then put his hand over his mouth. “Sorry, I’m- tired. No filter.” 

“I wasn’t aware,” Indrid said, then paused. “I just had to guess at- you know- what I hadn’t seen. Anything under your clothes I just substituted in a basic human male’s features, as best as I know, anyway. Do you… do you want me to change the disguise?” He sounded unsure.

The ranger shook his head. “No, it’s perfect,” he said, voice strained. He fake-coughed to get his voice back under control. There would be no crying right now. He’d done enough of that today. “I just wanted to say thank you. For finishin’ my transition, I mean. Even though it was an accident, it means more than you know.”

“Well, I’m glad I could help,” Indrid replied quietly. He leaned forward and rubbed Duck’s shoulder, and he couldn’t help but lean into the touch. “I’m going upstairs now. Do you need anything?” 

Duck shook his head. “Nah. I’ll be up in a minute.” 

“Alright,” Indrid said, standing up with a yawn. “I drove all night to get here, you know. I might be sleeping by the fire by the time you get up there.” He gave Duck a crooked grin, his snaggletoothed canines catching on his lower lip. And then he left.

So Duck was left with thoughts bouncing around in his brain like a beach ball. He was a werewolf. Indrid drove all night to come see him. He had a disguise that let him be fully transitioned now. Indrid was pretty cute.

_What?_


	3. The Volunteer

When Duck opened the door to leave the cellar, he shivered in the morning light. It was early January, just a couple of weeks since the last abomination battle. Since Indrid had left. 

Duck walked into the lodge with a sigh of relief. It was warm. And then he was enthusiastically hugged by Aubrey. “Ow, shit!” he yelped. She’d knocked his arm pretty bad.

“Sorry!” she gasped, withdrawing. “I should- I could heal you, um, I just wanted to be able to actually _ask_ you before I did.” 

He nodded. “How about later? I’m still gettin’ used to the… werewolf… thing. I dunno if I want anybody t’see me in that form right now.” 

Dani, standing beside Aubrey, nodded sagely. “I’m glad you’re alright,” she said in her soft voice, and Duck smiled at her.

“Me, too.” His eye was caught by Indrid’s hand waving across the lobby. He was curled up in an armchair by the fire, just as he’d said, holding a mug. Probably full of eggnog. “You wanna go sit by the fire?” 

“Nah, we got stuff to do,” Aubrey said with a wink, elbowing Dani, who rolled her eyes. “‘Sides, somebody needs to go hang out with that twink over there.” 

“Be nice,” Duck said with exasperation. “He’s cool.” 

“Yeah, sure,” the magician said, and she grinned. “It’s not ‘cause you think he’s cute or anything.” 

The ranger felt his face heating up with a blush. “Mind your own fuckin’ business,” he mumbled, and the two girls laughed. He sighed, leaving the conversation and walking to join Indrid.

“So where’d you go after the tree battle?” Duck asked, sitting on the couch and setting his legs on the coffee table.

The seer looked at him with a tired smile. “Not far,” he said. “I was in Georgia when I saw what happened.” 

“Well, that’s kinda far,” Duck pointed out, “since it took you all night to drive it. That’s real nice’a you, by the way. I appreciate it.” 

Indrid looked at him, silently taking a sip of his drink as he pondered what to say. “Nobody else could make you a disguise,” he finally said. “You seemed a lot happier with one.” Duck nodded. “And, well, you _did_ save me from the goatmen, so now we’re even.” He grinned at Duck, and he felt a little bit of his heart melt.

Dear god, he was getting a crush. He had _turned into a werewolf_ but all he could think about was how cute the guy in front of him was.

“Uh, yeah,” he said lamely, looking at the fire. He’d caught sight of Mama out the corner of his eye and winced, remembering the way she wouldn’t look at him earlier.

“Do you mind if I tell you a little something?” Indrid asked, his voice soft and gentle. His red glasses reflected the fire’s glare completely and his face was unreadable. Duck nodded, studying his expression. “Well, my visions told me you wanted to say something about Mama not meeting your eyes earlier. I just wanted to tell you I understand.” 

Duck tilted his head. “How?” 

Indrid laughed, his voice a little bitter now. “I’m an insectoid,” he said dryly. “We’re, ah, not very popular in Sylvain.” 

“Well, that’s fuckin’ racist,” Duck said with a lifted eyebrow, and Indrid giggled into his mug. Cute. “Are… is it like that on Sylvain with werewolves too?” 

“Regretfully so,” Indrid sighed. “We’re just a pair of oddballs now, you and I.” ‘ _You and I_ ’ sounded so good in Indrid’s voice. “The lycanthrope community is generally very careful about keeping themselves in check. It’s shocking that one made it into the courtroom you were in.” 

“I’d say,” Duck said with a yawn. “They got coffee anywhere ‘round here?” Indrid nodded toward the coffee machines with a little smile. “Oh, duh. Sorry. ‘M still a li’l foggy.” 

“That’s to be expected for a couple of days,” Indrid told him. “You’re healing. It requires a lot from your body.” 

Duck furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m sure it’ll take longer than a couple of days to heal up,” he said, standing up. The bites on his arm were huge.

“Well, if you don’t spend any time in your sylph form, then yes,” Indrid told him. “But the more time you’re out of the disguise, the more you get the benefits of being a werewolf, like accelerated healing.” 

Instead of moving to get coffee, Duck paused. “I’m not- I won’t attack anyone, will I?” His voice showed how worried he was.

Indrid shook his head. “No, not unless it’s a solstice or equinox,” he said. “That’s only four days a year, and the winter solstice just happened. We have time to prepare for the spring equinox.” 

“Okay,” Duck breathed. He tapped the back of the couch where he was sitting. “I’ll be back in a minute.” 

At the coffee machines, Barclay was putting in more grounds. “Hey, Duck,” he said, voice warm. “How are you feeling?” 

“Uhhhh.” He had no idea how to answer. Upset? Scared? Tired? Pained? “Weird, I guess.” 

Barclay nodded sympathetically. “Let me know if there’s anything I can do. Indrid volunteered to help you learn the ropes of being a sylph, but I’ll be around if you need anything.” 

Duck just blinked in surprise. “Uh, thanks,” he responded. 

After getting coffee and adding some cream, he rejoined Indrid, comfortably sipping his coffee and feeling the fire warm him. “Heard you volunteered to babysit me,” the ranger said with a crooked smile. 

Indrid laughed. “Well, I’m here, so I may as well have some fun,” he said, his smile making Duck’s heart flutter. “I’m planning on staying for a while. Maybe a long while.” 

“Oh, good,” Duck sighed with relief before he could think about it. Indrid’s light blush told him he said it too quickly. “I mean! I have fun talkin’ t’you, an’ I’m glad you’re not skippin’ town jus’ yet.” 

“I’m glad to hear that,” Indrid told him with a soft smile. He set down his mug on the coffee table and took a blanket from the arm of the couch, wrapping it around himself and curling up on the armchair with his legs by his chest. In a few moments, he was breathing deeply and evenly, clearly asleep.

Duck decided to stay and keep him company.


	4. The Disguise

Duck was dozing off when he suddenly jerked awake. It was like he was back at the courtroom, the werewolf lunging at him- and then he was back in the lodge lobby, sitting safely on the couch. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

Indrid lifted his head, blinking himself awake. The frightened gasp had woken him up. The seer noticed how panicked Duck looked. “Are you alright?” he asked, his voice raspy from sleep. 

It would have made Duck smile if he wasn’t so on edge. He nodded and responded with, “I- yeah. Just… almost had a nightmare, or something.” 

“Let’s get you back to your apartment,” Indrid said. He stood up and stretched luxuriously before folding the blanket and setting it where he found it. “We can put ice on the bites there, whichever form you choose to be in.” Although Duck would heal faster if he was in his sylph form, Indrid would respect whichever decision Duck made. 

“Sounds good,” Duck agreed, standing up. They walked to the front of the lodge, where Duck could see Indrid’s winnebago parked. “Is that allowed to be there?” 

Indrid shrugged. “Mama didn’t say anything about it.” He also didn’t ask.

Duck hummed. “There’s an old lot behind my apartment, it would fit there,” he said, thinking. “If you’d want to keep it there, I mean.” 

“That sounds just fine to me,” the seer said, smiling brightly. “Then it’ll be easy for me to come see you.” 

Duck felt a blush rising to his cheeks at how happy Indrid seemed from that thought. “Yeah,” he agreed. “So how ‘bout you drive your ‘bago and I’ll drive my truck, then we reconvene there?” 

Indrid thought for a moment. “I don’t think you’re on any prescription painkillers, so that’s a solid plan.” 

*

Duck waited outside his apartment door for Indrid to join him before walking inside. “I wasn’t expectin’ anyone before I left,” he said, a little embarrassed.

Indrid looked around. There was modest clutter, but nothing seriously messy. “Oh, it’s fine. You don’t have to worry about impressing me,” he said. 

That didn’t stop Duck from wanting to impress him, obviously.

The ranger was torn out of his train of thought when he saw himself in the mirror. He looked exactly the same. _Exactly_. Well, except a couple of his blemishes are gone. Slowly, he wandered up to the mirror and marveled at the disguise, gently touching his cheek. “Damn, Indrid… Y’really nailed it.” 

Relieved, Indrid sighed. “Oh, I’m glad,” he replied. He’d been nervous about Duck’s reaction to his disguise. Sure, he’d tried really hard to make it accurate, but there was always a chance of a mistake, and he really wanted to do right by Duck. “I was a little worried you wouldn’t like it.” 

“No, it’s perfect,” Duck said, examining his eyes. They were a little more vibrant than before, and he smiled. “Is this how you see me?” 

Indrid shrugged, looking down at the floor. His face was hot with a blush. “I guess?” he squeaked. “I don’t- I’m not sure what the difference is between the disguise and how you truly looked before. I really did my best to make you look like I remembered.” 

Duck shrugged, turning to Indrid. “Hey, it’s okay,” he said, realizing how embarrassed Indrid was. “I’m just- I’m just flattered.” 

Oh boy. Indrid looked up at him, hoping his glasses would hide the majority of his blush. They didn’t. “Um, flattered?” 

“Y’made my eyes all pretty,” Duck said playfully, tilting his head.

“Oh, dear,” Indrid mumbled, fidgeting. Apparently Duck was catching on: Indrid remembered that he had even prettier eyes than he really did. Or Indrid’s approximation of how pretty his eyes were is more pretty than Duck’s. Or something. His admiration was clear, though. “Um, weren’t they before?” Oh, that wasn’t helpful to the situation at all. Thanks, Indrid.

Duck laughed, taking a step forward and taking Indrid’s hand in his own. “Y’just make me feel like a person again,” he said, voice more soft and less teasing. “So thank you.” 

Indrid sighed in relief that Duck was dropping the issue. “You’re welcome,” he replied with a little smile. “Let’s put some ice on your wounds, hmm?” 

Duck let go of his hand and walked to the freezer, pulling out a couple of ice packs. “You said I’d heal faster if I was… uh… not human?” he asked, and he bit his lip nervously. He didn’t want to be a werewolf, not at all, and the idea of spending any time in that form made him uncomfortable. But at the same time… this was Duck’s life now. He probably needed to face that, and it would be nice if he wasn’t distracted by the pain of the bites anymore.

“Yes,” Indrid said quietly, leaning against the doorframe. “But you don’t need to rush yourself. You can still heal in your disguise, just much slower.” 

Duck thought for a moment, getting handcloths to wrap around the ice packs. “It might help me get used to it,” he said finally. “If I have a good reason to be in that form.” 

Indrid was silent. He was staring at Duck’s table unmovingly, and the ranger realized he was probably looking at his visions. 

Eventually, the seer spoke. “Most futures look better if you do spend time as a werewolf today,” he said. “And it looks like you’re most comfortable if I don’t see you in that time.” 

Duck felt a little spike of panic. “I don’t want you to leave,” he blurted out, and then put his hand over his mouth. “I mean,” he mumbled, embarrassed. “I don’t want to be alone right now.” 

“You don’t have to be,” Indrid said quietly. His pleasant voice was soothing to Duck’s nerves. “If you take off your disguise in your room, I can sit outside in the hallway, and we can talk through the door.” 

“Are you sure?” Duck asked. The idea did sound like it would be the least stressful option, but making his friend - his crush? - sit on the floor outside his room didn’t sound very nice of him. 

Indrid shrugged. “If you give me some blankets, I’ll be just fine,” he promised. “I’m more concerned about you right now than I am about myself.” Normally, he might try to hide his feelings a bit more, but Duck needed the reassurance, and he’d be damned if he didn’t want to be there for the ranger.

Duck took a deep breath. “Okay,” he said. “Okay, that sounds like a plan.” He walked to the living room, setting down the ice packs and picking up blankets for Indrid. He winced at having to use his injured arm. “Uh, these are for you,” he said, holding them out even though it made his arm sore.

“Thanks,” Indrid said, accepting the blankets. “Now go use the ice packs and stop using that injured arm.” 

“Alright, alright,” Duck chuckled, picking up the ice packs and walking to his room.


	5. The Upside

Duck closed the door and sat beside it, putting an ice pack on his arm where it hurt. It was odd not being able to see the wound but still getting relief from the coldness of the ice pack. “Are you there?” 

He heard Indrid’s gentle voice through the door. “Yes.” 

Duck took a deep breath. And then another one. Dammit, he didn’t have the courage to do this. “I can’t do this,” he said. His voice sounded pitiful.

Indrid’s heart hurt for the ranger. “Yes, you can,” he said encouragingly. “You’re stronger than most of the people I’ve ever met, and I’ve been alive for several centuries. You can do this, Duck.” 

The ranger felt comforted by Indrid’s confidence in him, and maybe a little flattered by what he said. “Okay,” he breathed, and unclasped the necklace. He kept his eyes closed and placed it on the ground beside him. Gingerly, he placed an ice pack on his gauze-wrapped wounds and sighed in relief at the feeling. “Okay, I did it.” 

“Good job,” Indrid told him. He leaned his head against the door. “How do you feel?” 

“The ice packs are more helpful now than before,” he answered, avoiding the real question of how he felt _emotionally_. “Uh, and it’s itchy now?” 

Indrid smiled. “That means you’re healing,” he said, trying to sound supportive and positive. “It’ll be a couple of days if you stay out of the disguise, and you’ll be back to normal. Well, normal for this form.” He winced at the verbal slip. “You don’t have to keep your necklace off, though. You can put it back on whenever you want.” 

“Thanks for reminding me of that,” Duck said. He leaned against the wall, settling to sit for a while. “I almost keep forgetting that I do have a choice in this. About if I want to at least look like a… a werewolf, at least.” 

The seer hummed. “Well, not as much of a choice as you might think,” he said, his voice betraying some bitterness. “All us sylphs have to stay in our human disguises near constantly just to avoid being persecuted.” 

Duck frowned. He’d forgotten that for some people, the disguise was more of a prison than a relief. “Do you wish you didn’t have to wear your disguise?” he asked.

“Quite often,” Indrid sighed. “My sylph form is… well, it’s who I was born and raised as. It feels wrong to hide it. It’s my real self.” He was silent for a moment, suddenly understanding just how upsetting the change into a werewolf must be for Duck. Because his original form as a human was permanently taken away from him… at the very least Indrid could take off his disguise. “Duck?” 

There were a few moments of silence before the ranger answered, “Yeah?” He tried to hide that he had tears welling in his eyes, his throat tight, but his voice wavered and cracked. 

“Can I come in?” Indrid’s voice was softer than before. He felt terrible for upsetting Duck, reminding him of how his original form was taken away forever. 

Instead of answering, Duck scooted away from the door and turned the doorknob, opening it inward to let Indrid in. He was looking at the floor, tears making little lines down his face by wetting his fur. “Oh, Duck,” Indrid sighed, crawling forward on his knees and wrapping his arms around him tightly. “I’m so sorry.” 

The ranger couldn’t help but hold onto Indrid, clutching onto him like a lifeline. He hid his face in Indrid’s neck, letting out a soft sob. 

“Shh,” Indrid hushed him quietly. “You’re okay. I’ve got you.” He rubbed Duck’s back. “I’m here.” 

Duck nodded, taking deep, shaky breaths and trying to calm down. “I’m gonna be like this forever, aren’t I?” he said, voice muffled by his tears.

“Yes,” Indrid told him. He kneaded lightly at Duck’s tense muscles in his neck and shoulders until the ranger relaxed some. “Yes, you’re going to be like this forever. But that doesn’t have to be a bad thing.” 

“What d’you mean?” Duck asked, sniffling. He pulled away slowly, wiping the tears from his face. 

Indrid stood up and grabbed the box of tissues from Duck’s nightstand, handing them to the werewolf before sitting back down beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Werewolves are figures of legend for a reason,” he said, his voice lilting upward, wanting to inspire hope in Duck. “I hope this doesn’t sound conceited, but I am highly educated from my time in the Sylvain court, so I do know a fair bit regarding werewolves. Do you want me to tell you about them?” 

“I’d like that,” Duck said quietly. He noticed that the low, rough voice that he’d hated before was already starting to sound natural. His new voice.

“First of all, like most sylphs, werewolves live longer than the average human,” Indrid said, smiling. “So, congratulations, your lifespan just got doubled.” Duck just blinked in surprise, not saying anything. “And in addition to healing faster, you also have better reflexes, strength, and endurance.” 

Duck nodded slowly. He’d just started trying to accept his loss of Chosen One powers, and now he had them back, in a way. That thought filled him with relief. He smiled a little when he realized he could start running to work again; he hated driving.

“And, well, a lot of werewolves are quite proud of this last fact,” Indrid said, rubbing Duck’s shoulder. “They can turn into real wolves.” 

“What, on the full moon?” he asked, worried. “God, Indrid, it would suck real bad if I couldn’t do anythin’ on every full moon ‘cause I had to hide from bein’ a fuckin’ wolf.” 

Indrid laughed softly. “No, no,” he explained. “It’s a voluntary change, independent of any astrological events.” 

“What the fuck,” Duck muttered softly. He could turn into a wolf if he wanted, whenever he wanted?

“Most werewolves learn how to do so once they’ve changed into a wolf from a spike in energetic emotions,” Indrid continued. “For example, if a young werewolf gets very angry, they may turn into a wolf. Then after that, they’ll learn how to harness that power, understanding how to trigger it without a strong emotion needed, and understanding how to prevent it from happening with every strong emotion.” 

Duck was confused. “But I’ve been real upset since I turned into a werewolf and I ain’t turned into a wolf yet,” he said nervously. 

Indrid shook his head. “It has to be an emotion that draws you to action,” he explained. “Anger, or aggression, or even extreme happiness can cause the change. Panicked fear can cause it, but only if your urge is to run away rather than simply stay still.” 

The ranger pondered this. “So bein’ scared or sad don’t trigger it, generally?” Indrid shook his head. “Uh, and another thing. Y’said that on equinoxes and solstices werewolves… lose it? Or somethin’?” 

“Yes, werewolves go feral as if they’ve lost their connection to Sylvain on those days,” Indrid said somberly. “We’re still not sure why. It has something to do with the planet’s distance from the nearest star, in this case the sun, and fluctuations in the planet’s energies at that time. You were unlucky enough to visit Sylvain during an equinox.” 

“That sucks,” Duck groaned, leaning his head on Indrid’s shoulder. It was only January, but he couldn’t help but be distressed about the prospect of possibly going feral that upcoming March. “What’re we gonna do for the spring equinox?” 

Indrid petted his hair comfortingly. “We’re going to put you under a sleeping spell on those days,” he explained. “It’s just four days a year, and the sleeping spell will keep you from moving at all when you could be dangerous. It’ll be fine.” 

Duck nodded slowly. “Okay,” he said. “I think I’m a little less freaked out about this now.”


	6. The Wolf

Standing up, Duck looked in the mirror on the back of his door. He looked like a wreck. His hair definitely needed brushing - oh shit, how would he work around those ears? He flicked the wolf-like ears near the top of his head uncertainly. 

Curiously, he stepped closer and studied his face. He didn’t appear as animalistic as he’d feared. Yes, his face did look like a hybrid of a wolf and a human, but it didn’t look as bad as he thought it would. It looked natural, like it was made to be this way.

[](https://imgur.com/4cV13xb)  
Art by: me

He touched his nose and brought his hand away, relieved. It was dry. “For a minute there I thought I might have a wet nose like a fuckin’ dog,” he mumbled. He could see in the mirror that Indrid covered his mouth with his hand when he giggled. It was cute.

He looked down at his hands. “So am I a literal human-wolf hybrid, or... what’s the deal?” he asked, flexing his fingers. His nails - claws, now - suddenly became more prominent, showing off their sharpness. “As far as I’m aware, dogs don’t have fuckin’ retractable claws.” 

“You’re a unique species that has traits of both humans and wolves, but is ultimately neither of those things,” Indrid told him. He was smiling softly, glad that Duck was starting to explore his new form without so much fear. 

Duck paused, looking down at his arm. It was covered in thick fur, about an inch and a half long. “So am I gonna shed like a motherfucker or what?” Indrid laughed, too amused to respond. “I’m gonna take that as a yes.” The seer nodded, calming down for a second before bursting into more giggles. “Okay, fine, yuck it up. Meanwhile I’m gonna be over here like the world’s shittiest _Siberian husky_ and cover all my furniture in _fur_.”

[](https://imgur.com/Vzu9cjr)  
Art by: uv-leo  


“It won’t be that bad,” Indrid said, catching his breath. He rubbed his hand down Duck’s arm comfortingly, and he sighed, closing his eyes. That felt nice. “We can, um, brush you?” He started chuckling again, and Duck couldn’t help but join him.

Then Duck opened his eyes, continuing to examine himself in the mirror, and groaned. “I’m gonna have wet dog smell,” he lamented. 

“Not if you blow-dry yourself,” Indrid said. “I usually use a drying spell, but, well. You haven’t learned any kind of magic, so a blow-dryer would have to do.” 

“That’s gonna take forever,” Duck sighed.

Indrid hummed. “At least your fur isn’t long enough to need braiding,” he reminded the werewolf. “I had to spend at least a half hour every morning putting braids in my mane, and that’s only once I got fast at it.” 

“So you’re good at braiding?” Duck asked, looking down at his hands and flexing them again, marveling at his claws. He’d have to remember to be mindful of them. 

“Yes, although I’m a little out of practice,” he admitted. “And yes, I can braid your hair.” 

“I was wonderin’ when you’d do that,” Duck teased. “Talkin’ for me.” He retrieved his hairbrush and opened the door, walking into the living room.

Indrid gave him a crooked smile. “I really did try to brush up on my manners,” he explained. “Um, I felt I came off as… a bit of jerk, to be honest, when the Pine Guard visited me those few times at the campground.” 

Duck shrugged. “You’ve been nothin’ but sweet to me since y’came back into town,” he said, smiling at the light blush that swept over Indrid’s face. 

He sat down on the floor in front of the couch so Indrid could have easy access to his hair, and he hummed happily when he felt the seer’s cool hands combing through his hair, ignoring the brush. “How interesting,” Indrid muttered to himself. 

“What?” Duck asked. His eyes were closed, and he felt absolutely soothed and comforted by Indrid’s gentle touches on his head. 

“Your hair,” Indrid said, beginning a french braid. “The texture. It’s… well, I shouldn’t be surprised. It’s the same texture as your fur, it’s just longer. It’s nice that it matches the length of hair you had before the change.” 

Curiously, Duck felt a lock of his hair. It was slightly smoother than before, and much less curled, now just gently waved. “Huh.” At least he still had his original hair texture in his human disguise. 

“It suits you,” Indrid said quietly, continuing to braid his hair. 

Duck felt warmth rise to his cheeks as he blushed. “Thanks.” 

Indrid tied off the braid with a hair tie he’d already had on his wrist. Duck considered telling him to use one of his own… but it felt special to wear Indrid’s, and he kept his mouth shut.

“Are you going to work today?” Indrid asked, setting the braid over Duck’s shoulder.

He blanched. Work? “Oh, fuck,” he cursed, scrambling to stand up. He grabbed the necklace and put it on. “God, it’s almost eleven, my workday is halfway over…”

“Nobody would mind if you called in sick,” Indrid said helpfully, but Duck shook his head. 

“I want to go to work. It’ll make me feel normal,” he explained, rushing to his room. “You can hang out here while I’m gone, or in your ‘bago, I don’t mind. Whatever you’d like.” He closed his bedroom door and hurriedly got ready for work. 

Indrid hummed, wandering to the small desk in the corner of the living room and pulling out an unused legal pad. He grabbed a pen and sat on the couch, beginning to draw out some visions. 

Oh, goodness. Duck was most likely going to turn into a wolf today. But Indrid couldn’t tell when, because there were so, so many variables at play. What would make Duck happy or angry enough to change? Would it even happen today? Should he stay home from work?

Duck’s door opened as he emerged, dressed in his forest ranger uniform. Indrid couldn’t help but smile as his heart fluttered. It looked _good_. “You need anythin’ before I head out?” 

“No, but listen, Duck. You need to take care of your emotions while you’re out, alright? You could turn into a wolf.” 

“‘M not gonna wolf out, don’t you worry,” Duck told him, waving as he walked out the front door. 

He was halfway to work when Indrid saw that he was definitely going to “wolf out” today at work.


	7. The Reveal

“Hey, Juno,” Duck greeted, walking through the door. “Sorry ‘m late.” 

The other ranger shrugged. “Don’t worry ‘bout it,” she said. “Been slow anyway. Ain’t nothin’ happenin’ today, it’s boring as hell.” 

Duck yawned, walking toward his desk. “I could use some boring time.” He sat, rubbing his eyes. 

“You look like shit,” Juno observed. “What’s wrong?” 

He laughed hollowly. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” 

Her interest was piqued. “Tell me.” She was sitting up straight in her chair, the paperwork forgotten. 

Duck rolled his eyes, standing up. “I’m gettin’ coffee an’ then I’ll think about it, alright?” He had no intention of telling Juno he was a werewolf, but at least it might give him enough time to think of a lie he could sputter out without being completely unbelievable. As if that was possible.

And on the walk to the breakroom, something completely stupid happened. Duck bumped into a shelf and a heavy dictionary fell on his toe. “Mother _fucker_!” he snarled, jumping back. 

Then all he saw was red, and all he heard was ripping clothes. And a scream behind him. 

Whirling in surprise, he saw Juno staring at him in horror. But he was at a different height than normal, as if he was on all fours. In a moment of understanding, he looked down at his hands and saw paws. _Great_.

“I’m- you’re-” Juno was floundering. “Duck?” 

Duck backed away nervously, ears flattened to the back of his head. He whined, opening his mouth to talk and finding it impossible. His mouth just didn’t work that way. 

Then the phone rang. “Uh, Monongahela Forest Ranger Station, this’s Ranger Divine,” she said, staring at Duck with wide eyes. 

“Hello, Juno,” Indrid said cheerfully on the other end of the line. “This is Indrid Cold, Duck’s friend. I promise you he’s alright. He’s a werewolf now, and he could use an old friend like you to help him right now.” 

“He’s a what?” she repeated dumbly. 

Indrid sighed. “He said you wouldn’t believe him if he told you,” he said, sounding a little dejected. “Juno, the best thing you can do for him right now is give him space and a spare ranger uniform. He’s ruined the one he wore to work today.” 

“How- how do you know this shit?” Juno asked uncertainly. But then the phone call ended with a _click_ , and she was left without answers.

She and Duck stared at each other awkwardly. “I’m gonna go find you a spare uniform,” she said, running her hand through her hair, messing it up. Something she does when she’s stressed. 

Soon Duck was in the breakroom, sitting on the floor, with a spare uniform on the table. Juno had given him space and time to turn back into a human. He sighed, trying to relax, but the stress of turning into a _wolf_ in front of his best friend since elementary school was just a bit too much. 

He heard the phone ring again, and after a couple of minutes, Juno walked in. “Uh, Indrid wants t’talk to you,” she said, eyeing him. She still didn’t trust him in this form. “I’m gonna take the phone off its hook in here an’ leave it on the floor, I guess.” She pressed the speaker option and left. 

Duck laid down by the phone miserably. “Hi, Duck,” he heard Indrid’s voice say gently. “You don’t have to answer anything I say, of course, since you can’t talk. But I figured maybe listening to me talk would help you relax a bit, since no futures showed you turning back into a human otherwise.” And then he started talking about what he was doing in Georgia, and what he had seen in the time between leaving Kepler and returning.

After a few minutes, Duck was breathing evenly and calmly, and suddenly he found himself human again, laying on the floor. He sat up, confused. “What the fuck?” 

“I promise I’m not looking,” Indrid laughed. “I’m drawing the fake flowers on your coffee table.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Duck muttered, quickly pulling on the other uniform. He was glad Juno knew his size. “Listen, thank you for helpin’ me calm down.” 

“It’s no problem,” Indrid said pleasantly. “I’m going to nap, now, though. No other futures show you turning into a wolf today.” 

“Alrighty. Sleep well, Indrid,” Duck said with a soft smile, hanging up the phone. 

When Duck opened the breakroom door, Juno was sitting there with her arms crossed. “I already deleted the surveillance footage of the office an’ the breakroom,” she said. “But you _gotta_ fuckin’ explain what the _fuck_ just happened.” 

Duck sighed, rubbing his face. “Got bit by a werewolf,” he groaned. “Now I’m one too. End of story.” 

“Okay, cool,” she said skeptically. “As if that makes any sense at all. I’m jus’ gonna roll with it for now. What about your fuckin’ friend Indrid, huh?” 

Duck lowered his hands and grinned at her. She sighed and smacked her forehead. “Your _crush_ Indrid, then.” 

“I dunno how much information I’m allowed to give out, but I’ll tell you a couple’a basics, I guess,” Duck said, sitting down at his desk. “He, uh, he can see stuff from far away. He’s a seer. An’ he drove all night to come here an’ help me out after I got bit last night.” 

Juno scooted her chair a little further away from his. “Y’got bit _last night_ an’ you still came to work?” she asked, wincing. 

Duck laughed tiredly. “Yeah,” he answered, not bothering to give any explanation. “Uh, anyways. Thanks for listenin’ to what Indrid said, it was real helpful.” 

Juno sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. “One day you’re givin’ me a real explanation, but for right now, I’m jus’ gonna say ‘okay’ and pretend everything’s fine.” 

“There’s nothin’ I would like more than that,” Duck told her with a smile, opening his binder to start working.


	8. The Solidarity

Duck walked into his apartment and closed the door, leaning on it with a sigh. He’d only been at work for four hours and it still felt like one of the longest days he’d ever had. 

“Duck?” Oops. It looked like Indrid had just woken up. He was blinking sleepily behind his red glasses, sitting up, his shoulder-length hair mussed up with sleep. Duck’s heart skipped a beat. He was so _cute_.

“Sorry for wakin’ you up,” Duck said quietly, walking over and sitting on the couch beside Indrid. The seer leaned his head on Duck’s shoulder, and he felt his heart pounding, a blush rising to his cheeks. “How’re you?” 

“Sleepy,” Indrid answered softly. He wrapped his arms around the bicep of Duck’s uninjured arm and cuddled to his side. “You’re warm.” Of course, Indrid wasn’t completely awake, but he wasn’t _that_ asleep either. He knew this was a thinly-veiled excuse to snuggle up to Duck. And he didn’t care.

Carefully, Duck took his arm back from Indrid and then wrapped it around the seer’s shoulders, pulling him closer. He was surprised by an odd sound coming from him. A rumble? Some kind of slow cough? No - a _purr_?

“Yes, I’m purring,” Indrid said quietly, leaning his forehead on Duck’s neck. 

“I wasn’t gonna ask,” Duck insisted, smiling down at him. He felt incredibly soft inside holding Indrid like this.

Indrid’s purrs got quieter. “Yes, you were,” he answered, his words a little slurred with sleep. Duck helped him maneuver so his head was resting in the ranger’s lap, and then he was asleep again, purring softly with each exhale.

Duck slowly ran his fingers through Indrid’s hair, carefully straightening it out from its messy state. He couldn’t help but smile down at the sweet man. He’d driven all night to help Duck in his moment of greatest need, and he couldn’t stop thinking about how intensely _kind_ that was. Duck was practically a stranger to him, and he dropped everything to come help him. 

But there was something else, too. Sure, Duck thought he was cute the first time he’d met him, but since he came back to Kepler, Duck had really enjoyed his company. He’d been thoughtful, and considerate, and even loving. 

Duck was falling for him.

He knew this, but he didn’t do anything to stop it. If he had to fall for someone, he’d like it to be Indrid. 

*

After about half an hour, Indrid stirred. He sat up with a yawn, then looked at Duck with a sleepy smile. “Sorry,” he mumbled. 

“Don’t apologize,” Duck told him, smiling crookedly. “You’re jus’ fine.” 

“Okay,” Indrid said, stretching and reaching for the legal pad he’d been drawing on. He flipped through his sketches - Duck was amazed with the accuracy - and decided none of them were important. “Goodness,” he sighed. “Thought I was onto something there.” 

“You can’t save the whole world, Indrid,” Duck said quietly, rubbing his back. “For one thing, you got your hands full w’me right now.” He grinned as Indrid laughed. The sound made him warm inside.

“I had an idea earlier,” the seer began, tilting his head as he looked at Duck. He set the legal pad on the coffee table. “Although the futures regarding it are mixed.” Duck nodded, waiting for him to continue. “I thought it might help if I spent time in my sylph form, too, so you might feel less alone in the, well, non-human department. If you wanted, I mean. It might help you get used to your werewolf form faster.” 

The ranger thought for a moment before shrugging. “I guess it can’t hurt?” he said with a nervous smile. “I mean, it sounds like it might help, I think.” 

“Well, this was one of the better possible timelines, so I’m glad you said that,” Indrid told him before slowly taking off his glasses. At the same time, Duck unclasped his necklace and set it aside.

Duck stared up at him for a few silent seconds, taking in the sight of Indrid’s sylph form. He looked back, blinking slowly like a cat. He ran his eyes over his long fur, his pretty wings, his soft-looking antennae, his pretty red eyes. “Shit,” Duck muttered, putting a hand over his mouth. “You’re cute.” 

Indrid leaned his head back and laughed. “I have literally never, in my life, had someone react to my sylph form like that,” he teased, taking Duck’s hand in his own. 

The ranger intertwined their fingers, smiling. He felt heat rise to his cheeks and wondered if Indrid could see his blush through his fur. “I can’t help it,” he said quietly. 

Indrid leaned down and lightly touched his forehead to Duck’s with a purr. “Well, you’re cute, too,” he said, smiling. “Even though you don’t like this form yet, I find it quite pleasing. You’re like a puppy.” 

Duck gasped in mock offense. “How dare you,” he replied, grinning. His heart was beating fast from how close he was to Indrid. He wondered idly if he could kiss someone in this form, or if it would be weird.

The seer leaned back again and lightly tapped Duck’s nose. He wiggled it in surprise. “Just like a puppy,” he murmured, tilting his head. His antennae swayed with the movement. He’d seen a glimpse of a future where Duck had kissed him at that moment, and it made him smile.

A thought came to Duck’s mind and he started chuckling. “Uh, Indrid,” he asked, awkward and stilted. “Why the fuck aren’t you wearin’ clothes?” 

Indrid giggled, and Duck noticed that he put his hand over his mouth when he laughed in this form, too. Aww. “Some sylphs don’t have to,” he explained. “There’s nothing indecent in sight. The fluff is natural clothing.”

Duck looked down. “I think I’d still like to wear clothes, regardless,” he said. “Even though the werewolf in Sylvain didn’t.” 

“It’s a personal choice,” Indrid told him. “I had fancy clothes for my court duties, of course, but in my personal time I had no need for them.” 

“That’s still fuckin’ wild, I’m just gonna say that much,” Duck told him, laughing.

The seer shrugged, laughing with him. “I mean, it’s how I was raised,” he said. “It’s just what’s normal to me.” 

Duck hummed, stretching as his laughter petered out. After a moment, he said, “I think y’had the right idea with a nap. Holy shit, I’m tired.” 

“Healing will do that to you,” Indrid hummed. He gently pushed Duck until he stood up off the couch, and laid across it, opening his arms invitingly. With a happy thrill, Duck laid down beside him, curling up into Indrid’s arms. “You can sleep if you’d like.” His voice was interrupted by rumbly purrs. 

“Sounds nice,” Duck murmured, nuzzling the fluff of Indrid’s mane. He felt comforted and happy at that moment.


	9. The Relationship

When Duck woke up, he shifted his position comfortably, feeling safe and happy. He was still pressed to Indrid’s side, the seer’s arms wrapped around him. When he looked up at Indrid, he saw him looking back at him with a soft smile. “Hi,” he said, and he felt his tail wagging. Somehow, he didn’t mind it as much as he would have before.

“Hello,” Indrid responded. “How are you feeling?” 

Duck sighed happily and laid his head on Indrid’s shoulder. “Good,” he said. He wriggled his fingers on his injured arm to find that it hurt a lot less than before. “I’m healing up pretty quick.” 

He felt a soft hand on his cheek, stroking his fur, and he closed his eyes, relaxing into the touch. “And emotionally?” Indrid asked, purring.

“Really good,” Duck responded, smiling. He turned his head and kissed Indrid’s hand. “Happy, actually.” 

Indrid’s heart was beating fast. “Good,” he managed to reply, blushing. Even after spending the whole time Duck napped looking at visions of them together, he was still flustered by his affection. “I’m glad.” 

Duck lifted himself up onto one elbow so he could look down at Indrid’s face. “Listen,” he said softly. “Uh, I was thinkin’ that, well, maybe I could take y’out to dinner sometime?” He smiled nervously, heart pounding. “On a date.”

“That sounds perfect,” Indrid purred, and he pulled Duck in for a kiss. 

After a moment, he couldn’t help but laugh against Indrid’s lips. “Can we put on our disguises?” he asked. “I have a li’l more kissin’ experience as a human.” 

“Of course,” the seer responded, chuckling. He sat up, grabbing his glasses and putting them on. 

Duck did the same with his necklace, then resumed his position snuggling up to Indrid’s side. “Did you come back to Kepler just to help me?” he asked, curious. 

Indrid shook his head sheepishly. “I know it’s selfish, but I also saw we’d end up dating if I did.” He smiled at Duck, running his hand through the ranger’s hair. He leaned into the touch. “And I saw we’d be happy together.” 

“Well, I’m pretty fuckin’ happy now,” Duck declared with a grin. He bumped his nose against Indrid’s before kissing him softly. “I’m glad you came back to Kepler.” 

“Me, too, Duck,” Indrid responded, pulling him closer. “Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
